


Batman: The Darkest Nights

by vibespiders



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: in an alternative timeline, Gotham City has always been a crime city. More than ten years ago since the Batman myth came to Gotham City to scare criminals away. After a few case of people died from a strange case of anemia (people have low deficiency in red blood cells), Bruce goes out as Batman to figure out what happened along with some help along the way.





	Batman: The Darkest Nights

Dick Grayson in his Red Nightwing costume fighting crock all by himself at his normal strength. He faked the he was struggling but he eventually defeats the Crock. He gets a phone call from Bruce Wayne, "yeah, yeah. Do you want me to come in?"

"Yes, it is very urgent of you to come in. I have already called Tim." Bruce said, "there is a new case about people having anemia. There is no deaths but Commissioner Gordon told me that it could get worst." 

Dick touches his neck feels the two unhealed puncture holes, "do you think someone is infected like us." 

"It is probably someone let lose a low class in the city. Of all the cases that I have been given. That they're in a hospital recovering but shows no records shows no signs of having sharped fangs like us but they have lost a lot of blood. Once they recovered, one of us can listen in with the police." 

"I'll be at the Batcave soon."

* * *

 

At the Batcave, Dick Grayson looks in the fridge that says "do not touch if you know what you are" at sees all the disguised blood containers on one side and the other half are blood bags. He reaches for the paper container with label tomato juice on it, "I rather have some human blood unless I need to." 

He pokes a hole in the boxed container and sees Jason Todd in his Red Hod outfit sitting with his legs on the table. Jason waves at Dick, "hi there!"

Dick paused and took a huge gulp, "what the hell you doing here?" 

"It's been like five years since I've seen you." Jason takes off his feet from the table, "you haven't aged a bit." 

"Yeah, I am just like you for about five years?" 

"Look, I want to help you whenever I can. You can understand that." Jason said as he takes off his helmet, "how did it happened to you?"

Jason in a flash went up to Dick. He reaches out to touch Dick's neck and stretches out the fabric of his suit to see two improperly healed holes. "Bruce...he started to become mad because he hasn't feed in a while and so he bit me."

"I can see that now. Ever since Ra's al Ghul bit to make me come back from the dead. I became mad like him because I didn't felt right in this place anymore."

"Heh, funny." Dick went back drinking, "it has been hard on my lately because I drink human and animal bloods. Plus I can just eat human foods but however in large quantities. I see Bruce everyday and I have to take care of him but seeing Bruce not wanting to feed on blood is sad sometimes because he doesn't like it. He rather just be human like everyone else." 

"But someday, he has to lose his humanity." Jason said, "I am not gonna like but being bit by Ghul family to bring me back to life was good in all but knowing Bruce. He probably hid that other half of him when he met Talia." 

"Twenty years it has been for Bruce, yeah but unlike us we can eat human food and live like a normal person." Dick's eyes starts to tint red, "Bruce still can't see himself as a monster." 

"You still have a little red tint in your eye by the way." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Jason touched Dick's shoulder, "after you finished that. You want to battle each other, no weapons, and only using our full strength."

Dick starts to grins as his eyes glowed red, "alright! Let's do this." 

**Author's Note:**

> ~Some parts in the first few chapter will be mostly in Dick Grayson's point of view.   
> ~In this version how of monsters are vampires, and I have noticed different kinds of vampires from other regions. Some with gold, or white eye because they're are associated with the dead/demons. Also in other places in the world, vampires have long nails to having a different origin like instead of a bat, it is a snake. So the vampires in that region has bottom teeth as well that looks like a snake's mouth than a bat's mouth. Some can fly and some cannot. I sort of like the variety but I am putting on my own spin on the lore because I think it is more fun.


End file.
